Twitching
by darkflameslayer
Summary: Zane is he more mysterious than we thought his past shrouded with dark fog even where he can from before he joined is not as simple as it seems he has lied to fit in and that might just find it's way back to the nindroid of Ice.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**this story is a version of Zane's past before he was a ninja instead of being found at the bottom of a half frozen lake he was found else where. Inspiration can take you to amazing places, so follow it.**

* * *

_there twitching again _I looked at my fingers yep definitely were_ got to fix that _

**_you said that__ yesterday_**, _don't you think I know that?_

" guys please not today I would like a normal day so I don't break the falcon again" I said to the both of them _i'll give you a normal day if he can_

**_I can if he can _**now that the matter was settled I went to the small prison window and waited on the small bird to come and get repairs I was lucky to have a window in my solitary confinement cell.

* * *

**At the Monastery **

Sensei Wu walked around his Monastery hearing some shouts he made his was to the new "game room" in there his students were playing a game called fist to face they barely knew he was in there until he unplugged the t.v

" i'm going out for a while don't burn the monastery,down don't let strangers in, don't-" he said getting inturupted

" yes Sensei just go we can handle it, well I can" replied Cole looking at Jay who waved before plugging the t.v back up

" so what are you going out for?" Jay asked sitting back down in his bean-bag chair

" i'm going to retrieve your next brother" he replied walking away.

**At ****Ninjago city prison**

" hello I would like to look around for my brother I don't know his real name and are last names are different" Sensei said hopping they'd let him look around

" I guess but he might not want to see you, sounds like you completely disowned him" said the person at the desk, they were walking around the facility Wu was scanning the people in the cells seeing who looked like the third brother. They were going into the Solitary Confinement area and he still couldn't find him yet then in the last cell in the lotus position on the floor was a Blonde headed teen with a flat top hair cut

" there he is" Wu said

" him wow big age difference" said the man unlocking the door and letting him in

" be out in five minutes" he said then closing the door when. He sat down in front of him , the boy didn't even open his eyes

it surprised Wu that this boy seemed to stay in a completely calm state

" i'm Sensei Wu and I have come here for you" he replied getting no response , only after a small Falcon flew to the window did the boy get up

" what is your name?" Wu asked not expecting an answer

he said nothing letting the bird on his arm.

**Zane's Pov**

_**He's lying to you Zane clouding your judgment **no he is not don't listen to him _

" can you guys stop i'm trying to decide" I whispered as low as I could but somehow Sensei caught it

" what was that did you say something?" he asked I shook my head so far he had said I am a ninja and that I was meant to go to his Monastery I walked to my bed and pulled some tools out from under the bed and began work on the Falcon's head, the machinery was still working as far as I could tell but I still felt obliged to fix it. After I fixed as much as I could I took him to the window and let him go by then Sensei had left I sat on my bed and the next thing I know two guys are telling me i'm going home! it turns out that weird Sensei person payed the fee to let me out.

**Walking back**

" So why were you in there?" Sensei asked

" I was framed for attempted murder" I replied my head lowering, but lifting it back up when the Falcon flew towards me

" hello my feathered friend what brings you here" I said extending my arm for him he gave me a ticked off squawk

" yes, yes i'm sorry I didn't notify you but I would have if I had known " I said guessing that he was mad for that reason.

**climbing the side of the mountain**

" I don't think we can tell them the truth of where I really came from the wouldn't understand" I said trying not to slip off the side of the mountian

" I agree I think it's better if I tell them that you were at the bottom of a lake like you suggested" replied Sensei sitting on a over hang drinking tea as he waited for my to catch up.

* * *

**and everything is history also he forgot about the Falcon after he fixed him so later when he see's him again... I will explain in the next chapter**


	2. The Falcon!

**Authors note:**

**this is a short chapter that takes place in season 1 episode 2 Home. Also If you have trouble finding the episode some people put it under season 2 even though the first season is the pilot season so really it didn't count as much.**

* * *

**Zane's Pov**

I was throwing the trash away when I looked to the stars I felt like somewhere out there my parents were watching them to I turned my head and saw something familiar the Falcon?!_ but if it's him?_ I turned my head a little and it copied I danced a little and it danced right back, it is him! he flew off I decided to go with him, they wouldn't miss me.

* * *

**And we all know what happens next don't we so the more the Falcon shows up the more Zane trusts him!**


	3. Catching up to him

**Authors note:**

**A few years after the defeat of the Overlord Zane has tried to hide his lie, that was a mistake now it is catching up, his past and present clash for attention who he was and who he is are different now, he is faced with a big problem and will he lose his brothers because of it? haha that is my note mr cuddle fish and I don't give a rainbow booger whether you like it or not, what no don't tell Marvin he'll move to Brazil again and you know that Zebra always finds trouble. oh also if you talk to him tell him this chapter requires a little geek assassins creed 3 knowledge.  
**

* * *

**Zane's Pov**

"Your under arrest you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law you have the right to an attorney and if you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed to represent you. You can choose to exercise these rights at anytime" said the officer shoving me against his car it hurt he then shoved me in his car I looked out at the bloody man slowly dying on the stretcher as they carted him away. I felt some tears start to roll down my cheeks I wasn't upset that I was in the back of a cop car I was upset that it happened again that I Zane Julien was arrested for the second time only this time I actual did it.

**Earlier that day**

" go away Zane this is private" said Kai half yelling at me getting up

" I apologize I was just going to ask-" I was cut off when Kai slammed the door _alright I_ _will ask Cole _

" hello Cole do you know where-" again I was cut of when Cole hit at least five different spices into a pot

" aw Zane see what you made me do just buzz off" he said fishing out some spice bottles empty of their contents

" hey Jay can you help me find my-" Jay was flung backwards from the sparring bots blow

" sorry Zane but little busy here maybe later"said Jay getting back up and running towards it. That was it I had been refused to be answered by every single one of them Cole and Kai he could understand but not Jay and I knew better than to interrupt Lloyd in his game mode the last time he was interfered with Jay almost lost an arm Lloyd was playing Assassins creed 3 a very violent game and he was playing as a Templar-Haytham I believe he was called. so you can see why. Anyway I went on a fly with the dragons I had so much rage I should have meditated but I was to fumed I had a unbearable urge to _**Kill** _it was overwhelming. I landed in Ninjago city I roamed around then I thought I saw Kai I advanced on him _he will pay_ I pulled him by his shirt into a ally behind some trash cans and pulled my replacement shurikan out then I struck. I hit him with so mush furry he cried out in pain after a few minutes the police showed up I was covered in _his_ blood with a animal look and animal feeling I was pulled off on him by four men they removed the shurikan from my hand and I was shoved to their car.

* * *

**Current time**

" hello my old friend miss me" is what the building seemed to say to me, it looked exactly the same as when I left that day when we got to the doors, I spit in the bush that i've seen many people spit in as they were forced in here. I was escorted to their cozy little cells were you await trail same one as last time, I checked same specks of blood on the seat where I was still bloody after the shower they had used brute force to get me in the car since I fought back so I got some injuries along the way. Some guys there recognized me from last time, obviously they were released then put back, I only recognized Bruno and Curtis two teens when I met them now they looked more in there twenties

" so blondie back in the slammer huh well we all make it here again sometime or another" said Bruno patting my back as I sat down in between them

" yeah why you here again were you framed ?" asked Curtis whispering on the last part I whispered to them

" no I actually did it this time" their expressions changed from concerned to shocked.

" But blondie you wouldn't hurt a fly, the last time you didn't even hurt that annoying fly in your cell" said Curtis

" sorry to disappoint but I've changed I have four annoying brothers four parents and a sister I get a lot of rage" I replied running all of them through my head

Garmadon,Misako,Sensei,Father,Lloyd,Kai,Jay,Cole and Nya they didn't know I was here _oh man_ I'm not scared of them all but sensei and my father will be disappointed.

* * *

Kai came out of their room Nya said he'd been harsh so Kai decided to apologize to Zane, around they same time the rest of the guys went to say sorry to they all searched for Zane and finally met each other in the game room

" so you guys haven't seen him either ?" asked Kai they all shook their head in reply. Lloyd was flipping through the channels when the news flicked on

" breaking news a teen dressed in a white hoodie pulled a man named James Collins-" Lloyd flipped the channel

" hang on Lloyd switch it back" said Cole Lloyd obeyed

" he was brought to the Hospital with serious injuries and soon bled out the doctors could do nothing to stop it and soon James loved ones swarmed the Jail for the Killer back to you Mary" said the man they all looked at each other it had to be Zane. When they got there they saw people all around they pushed and shoved threw the crowd when they got close they could see Zane talking to some guys in there they were about the same age as him they seemed surprised about something Zane looked at the ninja, he had a..evil look in his crystal blue eyes.

" he looks different guys" yelled Cole over the angry crowd


	4. The lie that was told and forgotten

**Author's note:**

**hello Cammie my sheep deleted my last note about her but she won't this time anyway the Guys are in trouble they can't visit Zane until he has trail and is moved to his permanent cell so their stuck watching the news as Zane goes threw his time their. Cammie wait Cammie that's my best drawing don't eat no Cammie. Marvin? no you may take our land but you may not take our sheep! *lifts sheep in the air* off to war with Tuttlebown tonight we eat Cattlebugs and we dance to the beat of yunglebungs!**

* * *

The guys knew they couldn't get to Zane so went home with many, many protests from Cole so they finally got him some cake to shut him up

" i'm just sayin if he's in there lookin like that, shouldn't we talk to him" said Cole chewing

" yes but it's better we consult Sensei about Zane if he hasn't already found out" said Kai earning glances from Cole and Jay

" did you just say consult?" asked Jay

" what uh yeah I guess, I guess I did didn't I it's just i'm used to Zane saying something like that so I figured I would have to say it" Kai said his look saddening it was a silent and uncomfortable ride from then on. By the time they got back the news was on top of things Zane was on trail when they turned the t.v on

" the killer has begun trail and has been identified as Zane Julien one of the five ninja and is pleading... insanity " Sensei came strolling in

" kids always on the t.v " he said then he realized it was about Zane

" so he has repeated his past has he?" he murmured

" what Sensei?" asked Cole

" *sigh* it's about time I told you the truth I didn't find Zane in a lake I found him in Jail " said Sensei a little ashamed

" what!" they yelled in usion.

**Zane's in his new cell**

I was settled in on the bottom bunk I had already decided not to go back to solitary again I went crazy in there I had missed breakfast so my cell mate was coming in about the same time I was sittting down he obviously was surprised to have someone in there, he was slim and had brown hair like Jay's only he had Purple streaks all in it

" um hi I see they got another lunatic to shove in here " he said holding out a hand I shook and said

" my name is Zane and I am not a lunatic i'm perfectly sane" he chuckled a bit

" don't you mean your perfectly _Zane_" he said boy he _was_ a lot like Jay.

" So what are you in here for Zane you seem like a prime example of someone who _wouldn't _be in the slammer" he said sitting on my bed next to me

" I was arrested for murd- I mean Manslaughter!" I said thinking he would like that, he laughed alittle

" well I am in here for Loitering and my name is Ralf but people call me the Tattoo guy" he said getting up onto his bunk

" here is your schedule it explains where we go and what we will do at which times " he said giving me papers I looked at the clock it said 2:00 I looked back at the list it was cell time for an hour, A few minutes after I was all settled and talking to Ralf a gaurd walked up

" I got visitors for Zane Julien" he said unlocking the door.

* * *

**hello again I know that i haven't updated as much as I should but I had family things and I only got a hour or two of computer time and so i didn't get much done but here it is also I have a editor that will be checking any further chapters for mistakes they will remain anonymous unless they want me to tell you and it will be quite a wait for my chapters they will be mostly out on weekends good bye and fare - Marvin don't touch that , No! NO! Cammie is not a chew toy release!, sorry see ya! **


	5. Visitors

**one word : school**

* * *

**The Visitor room**

" Zane!" the guys said as they came in

" hey" I replied sitting down at the table, Cole sat down and the rest of the guys stood

" sorry this happened bro" Cole said frowning and staring at the table

" it's ok it's not your fault" I replied looking at the guys

" we heard about the last accident" Kai said leaning in the corner his gaze down

"oh ,ya did that's ...bad but I swear this time I ..." I stopped I couldn't say I was innocent I _**Had** _done it. We just sat there for awhile an awkward feeling in the air until

" Finish up other people need the room" said a big menacing looking guard said

" oh yeah sorry" I said getting up and scooting the chair in

" bye man" Cole said still looking down. I was escorted back to my room where Ralf was waiting for me as I came in he bear hugged me

" dude your back!" he said when he put me down

" yeah I wasn't leaving forever I still got a while to go" I replied sitting down

* * *

**sorry it's short but I have school and really this is a filler because I have no idea whatsoever about what i'm going to do please say something in the comment it would help alot to here ideas!**


	6. Dark's explaination

**thanks so much for the ideas I mixed the ideas up a little to make it special :)**

* * *

He sat in silence staring at the dark wall looking over all the inscriptions replaying the finale battle between his father and that Green-Golden kid, looking over what the mistakes were. His father was stronger than that kid but still he overpowered him, although the overlord never told him his real name he was still ok to him. He stood up turned around and walked out he got a few awkward stares he probably looked funny in black shiny shoes, a purple cape, eye shadow ( it's manly ok) and purple,pink and black pants and shirt. He had decided to pay a visit to the ninja behind bars he smiled, he put him there oh how easy it was to all he had to do is use some dark magic and find a _test _subject to use and there he was the white ninja just strutting about so why not? He walked out onto the side walk looked about and headed on his way.

* * *

**The Prison " Dark's pov"**

I was standing across the street of the prison I took a deep breath that place is like Overlord scary and in a bad way I crossed.

" yes i'm here to see Zane Julien " I said attempting to put up a good smile

" please go to that gaurd and he'll escort you there" she said pointing to a gaurd in the corner of the room

**Zane's pov**

" hello Zane" the man said sitting down I didn't recognize him

" hello do I know you?" I said also sitting his expression darkened it seemed... familiar

" you should you killed my dad " he said finally with a hint of remorse I recoiled in shock _was he a son of that James_ _guy_?

" no i'm not" he said like he knew what I was thinking then it was silent. All of a sudden he shouted

" beaversquirrelmole! " then sat down again looking very pleased " that is the answer thank you for your time and I killed him Zane not you so don't give yourself the pleasure of killing James ok?, goodbye" he ended then got up and walked out I sat opened mouthed in shock then I was escorted to my cell where we were ushered to the "cafeteria" for the day

* * *

sorry it's short but it's sorta a filler on what is to come speaking of which who is the next enemy for the all out enemy war going to be? please post Ideas ok because I have one villian I need one more for it he can't fight himself you know!


	7. authors note

**i apologize for not writing i'm stuck i am horrible at battle scenes so i will try to get it out as soon as possible**


End file.
